Family Matters
by Chrisii
Summary: Shanks' past catches up with him during a stop at a particular island in the grand line. How will he handle it? And most importantly, will he get help by his crew-mates, or will he keep everything bottled up in him? Disclaimer ; I don t own One Piece, it belongs to Oda ;p Also : Set Pre-series!


Family Matters.

The Red Force was currently sailing in the tough waters of the Grand Line, and the crew was running low in supplies. With an island coming up, Shanks was hoping to buy a few things as well as take a small break from sailing. They were still a few hours way, and he was currently sitting on the railing, with Benn next to him, the first mate keeping an eye out in case his captain fell overboard. However, Shanks wasn`t even flinching. He looked to be in deep thought, and a small frown caused lines to appear on his forehead. His hair billowed in the wind, but the red-head didn`t seem to mind, on the contrary, he looked like he was enjoying the cool breeze. Several crew members were just lounging around on the deck, the sunny weather making it difficult to work in and not stop to just be lazy for a day.

They were now docking. Shanks had broken out of his stream of thinking and was sorting the crew into small groups in order to get all the supplies that they needed. Everybody obeyed without question, and soon enough, nobody was left on the ship expect Benn, Yasopp and Lucky Roo. Benn was about to follow his captain, but Shanks stopped him, and told him that he would like to spend time along for a while.

"I`ll be fine, seriously. You can always get me if I get in trouble anyways," The red-head had said before disappearing in the crowds of people.

Benn was still worried, but wisely didn`t say anything and let his captain be. Even though it was huge, the ship could be stifling sometimes, and he understood the fact that his captain needed some alone time. Still, the straw-hat wearing captain had looked troubled, and despite his reasoning, Benn was worried and afraid that the red head would get into something that they wouldn`t be able to pull him back that fast.

"Don`t worry Benn, he`ll be fine," Yasopp said as he jumped off the ship and headed to town.

* * *

><p>Shanks walked aimlessly down the street. His Kenbunshoku Haki had alerted him of a certain presence on this island. A presence he never wanted to sense again. He wasn`t sure about it, but his Haki had never failed him before, but still, Shanks hoped that it was wrong for once. Or that he was mistaking the presence for another. Wondering into an ally, he almost stumbled on a garbage bag that was in the middle of it, but thankfully regained his footing. He was aware of the presence getting stronger, but distracted as he was, he failed to notice until someone suddenly grabbed him from his shoulder and threw him hard against a wall, causing his head to throb harshly as it made friends with the wall. Without thinking, he lashed out his fist, and hit the man square in the face, causing the hand holding his shoulder to retreat to its owner. That was, until said owner spoke.<p>

"Calm down son," The man said.

Shanks recognized the man now. Red-hair very much like his own, cropped short, and replicas of his dark eyes stared back at him. Muscles rippled under the shirt he was wearing, and a dark, scruffy, beard decorated his lower face. He was a little older than Benn, with age lines clearly showing, but he didn`t lack strength, as when he hugged Shanks, no matter how much the straw-hatter squirmed he couldn`t get out of it.

"LET GO OF ME!" The red-head yelled, releasing his Haki so that the man staggered a bit backwards, but did not lose consciousness.  
>"Now that`s no way to talk to your father isn't it," The man said with a cold stare.<br>"You are not my father Simon. Don`t you even dare calling me son. You are nothing to me but a mere stranger. You abused her. You hit her. Then you just left! You are nothing but garbage. I may be result of you, but you are not my father!" Shanks semi-yelled, one hand already going to his sabre.  
>"I Left you? So you weren`t the kid who left on a pirate ship and left me and your mother alone?" Simon asked venomously.<br>"I trusted you to take care of her. And what did you do? You hit her! You abused her! Every single day! I saw the police reports! I know what you did!" Shanks yelled.  
>"You don`t know anything," Simon seethed, lunging forward.<p>

This however, did not surprise the captain, who stepped aside and then started to fight back as well. It was a good thing he was good on hand to hand combat, cause with the speed they were going at, he barely had time to take a breath and activate his Busoshoku Haki to use better attacks. He didn`t know how long they kept going, but of one thing he was sure, Simon was better than him in certain aspects, and was doing everything in his will to beat down his son like he did to his wife.

Benn was worried sick. In fact, Yasopp and Lucky Roo had never seen the first mate so lost. They had tried to comfort him, but Benn just shrugged them off and continued walking down the road. However, he stopped suddenly when the whispers all around them started making sense.

"Red-haired Shanks! He`s fighting hand to hand!"  
>"Simon looks like he`s winning.."<br>"Call the Marines!" Someone yelled.

The trio ran into the ally that the people were staring at and were surprised to see the scene playing out in front of them. Shanks was pinned under a larger man, and blood trailed down his chin and face, giving him a more maniac look. After a few seconds he managed to flip them over, pinning the larger man under him as he pulled his fist back, again from what Benn could notice. His knuckles were bruised and bleeding as well. Acting on instinct, he called for Yasopp and Lucky Roo to stop his captain, even though he knew they were treading dangerous water as they had never seen this side of their captain before, not even Benn. Acting fast, he wrapped his arm around Shanks chest, to immobile him as well as pin his hands to his side. However, he couldn`t do anything as Shanks kicked him in the shin all the while yelling at Benn to let him go. Yasopp moved in at that second and helped to pin the raging captain to the asphalt. However, only Benn noticed how his face paled as Yasopp slammed his head in the concrete floor. When Shanks continued to struggle, Benn flipped him on his back and twisted his arm backwards in painful manoeuvre, causing the red head to go rigid. With a small sigh, Benn let go of his captain`s arm as Yasopp put his knee on Shanks back, keeping him in place.

"Let. Me. Go." He seethed.  
>"No. Calm down or I`ll knock you out," Yasopp said, surprising the captain as well as the first mate.<br>"Yasopp, Let me Go, that`s captain orders," Shanks said, still resisting them.  
>"I don`t care. You`re going to hurt yourself or get your sorry ass arrested if you keep beating him up," Yasopp said.<br>"He wouldn`t let go of me!" Shanks retorted, his eyes flashing.  
>"You are my son! Don`t I have a right to hug my own son?" Simon asked from his place on the ground, where Lucky Roo was holding him down.<br>"I may be your son, but you are NOT my father," Shanks said, his voice practically dripping venom.

Benn felt himself pale, and from the corner of his eye he saw Yasopp and Lucky Roo falter as well. Shanks was an open book about everything, but never said anything about his family. His eyes would get a guarded look whenever they tried to ask him or they brought up the topic between themselves. Now, as he sat on his hunches, as still as stone, Benn took in his captain`s appearance. Blood ran down several gashes in his face, his lip was split, and god knew how many bruises decorated his body. His hat was missing. The worst thing though, Shanks was literally shaking in their grip. Visibly shaking. Madness was flickering in his guarded eyes, and anger was pretty clear, as in a burst of adrenaline, he threw the both of them off and lunged for the man again. He only got in a punch before Lucky Roo swung down his arm and hit Shanks square in his neck, knocking the man out cold.

As he saw the man unconscious on the floor, Simon grinned and fled out of the ally, blood dripping down his face as well. Benn stared, confusion flickering in his mind before he blinked back to reality. He turned Shanks on his back, then picked up his captain in a fireman`s carry, wincing when he heard the red head whimper. The straw hat was laying on the ground, and Yasopp picked it up, his grip tightening on the somewhat rough material. The people had not dispersed, but as Benn made his way to the ship, they split to make way for him and his crew-mates.

They got back to the ship, where Leon, the crew`s doctor, immediately told the first mate to set the captain on the bed. Benn obliged, and resting Shanks forehead against his shoulder, he removed the cape and bloodied shirt, revealing a somewhat medium sized bruise on his torso that was steadily turning black. His back was mottled with bruises as well, but the one that hurt Benn the most was the imprint of a palm on Shanks' wrist, which was slowly darkening and blackening as well. As Leon cleaned up the blood from his face, Benn noticed that apart from a possible head-ache and several gashes, his captain was fine, even though still unconscious. As if reading his thoughts, the red head groaned and his eyes fluttered open, and awareness immediately flickered in the dark orbs. He stayed still as Leon dabbed the gashes with antiseptic and applied gauze to one on his forehead, which had been hidden by his hair, and Benn found himself worrying. Shanks never stayed that still for anything. The captain hissed as Leon moved to his knuckles, bandaging each hand before moving back and washing his instruments.

"How are you feeling?" Benn asked, hoping to break the silence.  
>"Fine. Why didn`t you let me beat him up?" Shanks asked, his eyes finding Benn`s.<br>"Cause that isn`t you. You reason things, not trudge through them with violence." Benn said.  
>"That was different," Shanks muttered.<br>"How was it different? You said yourself that man was nothing but a stranger to you!" Benn said, his voice rising at the end.

"He may mean nothing to me, but my mother does! And I`ll be damned if I don`t get my revenge! He hit her! He took advantage of her when I left! How do you think I feel Benn?! How do you think I`d feel knowing that if I had never left my mother would never get killed?! Huh?! Answer that Benn! Then tell me if it`s like other fights," Shanks said, pushing off the bed, and leaving despite Leon`s protests.

"What happened?" Leon asked.  
>"We found him in an ally beating up this man, who we later found out his father. He was like an animal Leon, and it`s scary. I never seen him like this before," Benn admitted.<br>"He`s just angry Benn. He wants revenge, and knowing our captain, he won`t stop until he succeeds," Leon said with a sigh running a hand through his light brown hair.  
>"I know. That`s what scares me the most," Benn said.<p>

* * *

><p>What the hell was wrong with him?! He didn`t know what was happening to him, and that scared him in more ways than one. He had attacked in blind rage, something which he lectured his crew mates not to do. Great, now he was hypocrite as well. But he did have a valid reasoning. Then again, he could have just kept calm and reasoned with his father. Who was he kidding?! His father wasn`t a man you could reason with! As he walked into the bathroom, still mulling over what had just happened, he felt himself snap back to reality when the fresh water cooled down his flushed face. Benn must hate him right now. Not one member had ever seen that side of their captain, and Shanks was glad that only his most trusted companions had witnessed it. He hadn`t lashed out like that in quite a long time, and a strange feeling filled him as he dimly recalled Benn twisting his hand, a manoeuvre which made his arm feel as if it was on fire and his wrist to redden as a bruise started to form. Also, his head was throbbing, particularly just below his neck, where he remembered Lucky Roo hitting him, and over all, he wanted nothing more than to drop on the bed and pass out for a while. Putting on a random t-shirt, he was about to lay down when a quiet knock filled the air. Reluctantly, Shanks allowed the other person to come in, and was surprised to see Benn open the door, one hand carrying a glass of water that had a misty look. Shanks muttered a small Thanks before gulping the water, immediately swaying as the world spun around him. Benn led him to the bed, where the captain collapsed on the fluffy pillows, breathing softly. Benn frowned a little, regretting what Leon had ordered him to do, before putting a blanket on top of the red-head, taking the straw-hat, and leaving the room.<p>

Leon frowned as he saw the regret and tension in Benn's body, and quickly worked on convincing him that it was needed. He had sent the first mate with a sleeping drug, which would leave the captain asleep until the afternoon at least. Truth was, the doctor just wanted his captain to calm down. He was scared by what Benn had described, and it wouldn`t do anything good if Shanks went to find the man again. He only hoped that Shanks would approach this with a clear head, but knowing his captain, he knew that he didn`t have to worry.

-Line Break-

Benn went to check on his still asleep captain, only to find him trashing in the covers. Putting one hand flat on the red-head`s chest, he yelled at the other one to wake up. Shanks spluttered and darted up, swaying a little before dropping back on the bed, his chest heaving with each harsh breathe he took. Benn unconsciously rubbed circles with the hand that was on Shanks' chest, and soon felt the erratic beating calm down to a rhythmic pulse. The red-head seemed relatively calmer as he sat up and rubbed the sleep away from half-lidded eyes. Benn was glad, even though he knew that the drug still pumping through his system took a major part in keeping him calm and collected. After muttering something about a shower, Shanks trudged to the bathroom as the sound of running water was carried to the bathroom. 10 minutes later the red head emerged again, in search of a shirt and his cape along with his straw hat.

"Thanks, you know. For stopping me back there," Shanks said as he got dressed.  
>"You would have regretted it afterwards. Can`t afford being stuck on a boat with a whiny captain now can I?" Benn asked with a small grin.<br>"Bastard. Anyway. I want to talk to Simon again. But, I want you to be there, in case I lose control again," The red head requested.  
>"Sure. Just so you`re warned, Marines are patrolling the area to capture your sorry ass after that little stunt you and Simon pulled," Benn said.<br>"When aren`t marines after my not so sorry ass?" Shanks asked with a raised eyebrow.  
>"When you don`t cause unnecessary trouble perhaps?" Benn retorted as he playfully tousled the red hair.<br>"Okay."

* * *

><p>It was 5 in the afternoon, and Leon was currently chasing after his adrenaline-filled captain so he could check his wounds again, but Shanks wouldn`t have any of it. He skidded around everything and dodged everybody on deck, including Yasopp and Lucky Roo, who had tried to stop him as well. However, because of the still present drug in his system, he failed to sense Benn as the older man stepped in front of him, and rammed straight into his chest. The first mate steadied his captain with a hand on his wrist, and Shanks immediately winced, before trying to run around him and escape again. He hadn`t gotten far before he found himself on Benn`s shoulder, restrained by one arm. Shanks squirmed and pouted as he couldn`t get off the larger man, and Leon grinned as he caught his breath, before going to the infirmary, while laughter echoed on the deck. After he finished re-bandaging his knuckles, Shanks was on the verge of accusing the doctor of using too much disinfectant. That stuff burned like hell! Five minutes later found Benn running after the captain, trying to convince him to take it more easy.<p>

The next day, Shanks set off with Benn at the crack of dawn, his ever so present hat over his eyes. Asking around quickly got them to Simon`s house, however, they were stopped by going in, as about five marines stood around the house. Quickly ducking behind a bush, the duo took in the so called "protectors of the island". Shotguns were strapped to their backs, and rifles, loaded and ready, rested in their hands. The red head groaned, but the older man shushed him as he picked up a rock from next to their feet. Great aiming had one guard knocked out cold, causing the two other guards to go see what happened. The remaining two immediately trained their guns towards the duo`s direction, but Benn nudged his captain through the bushes until they came in direct view of the door, and out of view of the guards.

They were inside in seconds.  
>Simon would have screamed if it wasn`t for the large hand covering his nose and mouth, wordlessly threatening to suffocate him.<p>

When Benn felt the oldest red head relax in his grip, he released him and pushed him towards the kitchen, where Shanks was staring blankly at the wooden surface of the table. Simon stared at the bandages around his son`s knuckles, and the somewhat pallid complexion, but otherwise his face remained blank. Benn leaned calmly against the door frame, blocking the only exit in the room. Eventually Simon spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Probably not the best question to ask, as Shanks glared.  
>"I wanted to talk to you," Shanks stated.<br>"About?"  
>"I don`t like, whatever relationship, if you can call it a relationship, we have between us. I want to make peace before I leave this island." Shanks said.<br>"I`m Glad. Cause I don`t like it either," Simon said.  
>"You going to hug now?" Benn asked with a grin.<br>"Dude, you ruined the moment," Shanks deadpanned.  
>"It was waiting to be ruined," Benn said with a shrug.<br>"So.. How did you get your crew?" Simon asked.  
>"By sailing. Took about a year and a half to get them to this number," Shanks said with a small, fond smile.<br>"You really chased your dreams didn`t you?" Simon asked.  
>"That`s what you used to tell me isn`t it?" Shanks asked.<br>"You still remember?" Simon raised an eyebrow.  
>"Never forgot," Shanks said.<br>"I`m proud of you son," Simon said, before the duo hugged, their red hair becoming a red mop.

It happened pretty fast after that. The sound of the door crashing open echoed in the room, and roughly ten marines flooded the entrance, that led to the living room, where the trio had run out to see what happened. Rifles aimed at the straw-hat wearing teenager, but after a burst of Haki half of them fell unconscious. The remaining marines started fighting hand to hand combat as bullets flew around the room, and what seemed like hours passed before one marine was left standing. Knowing he was a dead man, the marine aimed the rifle at Shanks, and took a few shots before Benn shot him square in his forehead. Shanks' haki allowed him to see the moves, and he ducked out of the way, helped by his first mate who had pushed him to the floor immediately. What his haki didn`t see though, was his father jumping in front of him, and taking the bullet in his chest.

The world seemed to go in slow motion. His father`s body jerked as the bullet entered and exited, staying still for a few seconds before collapsing back on the ground with a small gasp. He wasn`t aware who shouted, but Shanks found himself kneeling next to him, and as their eyes locked, Shanks knew that the hit was fatal. His lips were moving, and Shanks lowered his head to his father`s lips in order to hear them. However, he regretted his decision as soon he understood and watched a small smile grace Simon`s lips as his eyes slid closed, and his chest stopped moving as blood still cascaded out of the wound. The three words were what he never thought he would hear from his dad.

"I`m Proud of You."

Benn saw the emotional breakdown before the tears started falling down. Acting on instinct, he wrapped his arm around the younger male and hugged him, feeling the red-head shake like a leaf against him. He could feel the tears that wetted his shirt, and the fist that Shanks had curled on the same shirt as he clung to him, barely aware of what was going on. It must have gone on for about half an hour before the captain pulled away, his face dry and determined even though his eyes were red and puffy.

"I want to burn this house. Everything." Shanks stated.  
>"You sure?" Benn asked, tightening his hold.<br>"Yes. I don`t want anyone to find out what happened." The captain said.  
>"I`ll go get some gasoline," Benn murmured as he slipped out, leaving his captain with a bunch of death bodies.<p>

It didn`t take him long to get back to the house, and he noticed that the red head was outside, fixing the circle of flammable stuff that surrounded the house. Red flames licked the clear blue skies as Shanks and Benn watched on with stoic faces. Benn was worried out of his mind, Shanks had taken it hard at first, but seemed to be completely calm now, even though it was just a mask. So, as Shanks turned to make his way to the ship, Benn grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, giving his captain his best "no funny business" look.

"Could have been better. He said he was proud of me before he died, that`s what hurts the most actually, not the fact that he died. He never meant anything to me, not even now, but the fact that he was proud, and he never showed it, that, that hurts more than anything. I always thought that my own father hated me, and never responded to his letters he used to send me when I was on Roger`s ship. Now I found out that he was proud. How do you think that makes me feel?" Shanks said.

"One thing is certain. How would you feel if your father died and you still thought that he hated you?" Benn said.  
>"..." Shanks just shrugged, his expression changing to a thoughtful one. "I don`t know."<br>"You would feel worse. Cause you would never know if your father liked you or not." Benn said.  
>"How do you know?" Shanks asked.<br>"A friend of mine told me." Benn shrugged.  
>"Hmm.."<p>

They were quite for a few seconds as the house burned down completely, leaving nothing but ashes on the ground. Then, the duo walked back to the ship. Leon, Yasopp and Lucky Roo questioned them, and Shanks told them everything, along with a deal that they wouldn`t tell anyone. Everybody took the news differently. Yasopp was a little offended at not being told earlier, and so was Leon, but they were okay with it after hearing everything. Lucky Roo, well, he took it as if it was the weather report. He was grinning as he jokingly told Shanks that the water would help heal him. Everybody took this as a sign to continue joking, as their captain seemed to loosed up and return to his normal, goofy, clumsy self.

They set sail that very day, leaving the island, and Shanks' past, behind them as they headed to Foosha Village. Hoping to meet up with old friends and enjoy themselves as well as meet Luffy, the little boy that had the strongest will of them all.

* * *

><p>Hi Guys! I Hope you liked this =)<br>This will probably be the last for now. I have exams coming up .  
>Anyway, feel free to Favourite, Follow or Review :)<br>You can tell me about mistakes or anything that you didn`t like either in reviews or PM`s :)

Bye!  
>-Love, Chrisii<p> 


End file.
